


Still Angry

by braezenkitty



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Written for the Kinktober prompt: Hate-fucking/Angry Sex





	Still Angry

“The hell is the matter with you?”

“Excuse me?” Cas said, stopping and turning back to face Dean.

“You’re human now,” Dean said, flinging his arms wide and glaring at Cas. “You can’t just go running into danger like you did back there.”

“Oh, so what, I was just supposed to let you run straight into that vamp’s nest on your own?”

“You’re supposed to stay back when I tell you to stay back. I had things under control.”

Cas rolled his eyes and turned away, continuing towards the front door of the abandoned house.

“Hey,” Dean called. “Don’t walk away from me.” Cas kept walking until a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, slamming him into the wall. Dean was instantly in his space, hands balled in the lapels of his trench coat. “You could’ve gotten hurt, Cas,” Dean growled between clenched teeth. “You were stupid, and reckless, and—”

Cas shoved Dean off of him and spun him around, slamming him against the wall. “Oh you mean like you? You  _ would’ve  _ gotten hurt if I hadn’t interceded, Dean.”

“I would’ve been fine.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, really.”

They glared at each other for a moment, then Dean’s eyes dropped to Cas’ lips for half an instant. It was long enough. “You’re insufferable,” Cas said, pushing a leg between Dean’s. He wasn’t surprised to find Dean hard against his thigh. He was quickly getting there himself. “You’re stubborn and foolhardy—”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Dean said roughly.

“And you’re rude,” Cas said, leaning forward to bite Dean’s bottom lip.

“Fuck you. Kiss me for real.”

“I’m still angry with you,” Cas said, pulling back to give Dean a stern look.

Dean growled in frustration and flipped them again, pushing Cas’ back against the wall. “And I’m still angry with you, asshole,” he said, then crashed his lips against Cas’.

The kiss was more painful than pleasurable, but Cas pushed into it, pushed all the adrenaline from the fight with the vampires and the argument with Dean. He growled against Dean’s lips, flipping them again, needing Dean between him and a hard surface. Dean gasped when his back hit the wall and Cas moved to nip and bite along his jaw to his neck as he ground his hips against Dean’s.

“Fuck, yes,” Dean said, hands digging into Cas’ ass, urging him closer.

Cas slid his hands between them to unbutton Dean’s pants and get a hand on his cock. He gripped the shaft and jacked Dean roughly as he worked one-handed to unbutton his own pants. Once he had his cock out he spit into his hand and wrapped it around both of them, hips working to slide his cock against Dean’s.

Dean moaned and let his head fall back against the wall. Cas took the opportunity to suck a mark just below his adam’s apple because he knew it would piss Dean off later. Sure enough, as soon as Dean realized what Cas was doing he pushed Cas’ head to the side.

“Fucker,” Dean growled.

Cas stilled the slow slide of his hips and pulled back to look Dean in the eye. “Assbutt.”

Dean’s lips twitched, then he broke into laughter. Cas leaned forward and kissed him, thrusting his hips and tightening his grip just to hear Dean’s laugh turn into a moan.

“Still angry,” Dean panted against his lips as Cas increased the pace, fucking into his hand and against Dean’s cock.

“Me too,” Cas gasped out as he came. His come slicked the way even further and a moment later Dean followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Dean and Cas on [tumblr](http://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/).


End file.
